Secret Admirer
by Glittery-Icecream
Summary: After a day of boring sessions, Sophie finds a letter addressed to her. As the days pass, more letters from this mysterious secret admirer start showing up. The only question is; who are they from?
1. Chapter 1

Sophie bashed her head on her locker before slumping against it.

"Bad day today, huh?"

She looked up to see a familiar dimpled face grinning at her.

"You bet. I was late to my Linguistics session, and that was a disaster. You will not believe how much my mentor scolded me. Blah blah blah, set a good example, blah blah blah, I expected better from the savior of the Elven world, blah blah. In P.E., my channeling gave out when I was jumping so I crashed, you remember right? The only good part was my Telepathy session-"

Den raised an eyebrow.

"I-what? No-it's not because of Fitz."

He snorted, "I never said it was because of Wonderboy."

Her face turned red.

"I-oh just shut up already."

He raised his hands in mock surrender, which she rolled her eyes at.

"I was planning to ditch Elvin History-," she was sure that she heard Dex mutter, "Keefe would be proud," "-but I dropped my satchel while I was running and guess who else was ditching? No Dex, that's a rhetorical question, you don't answer it. But yeah, it was Keefe, and if he could have handed me my satchel instead of holding it for the longest time and playing 'Make Foster Blush', then maybe Sandor wouldn't have caught me. At least he won't be following me around next year, since prodigies and mentors only in the Silver Towers. And I still had to go to my session and I was late once again. It was so boring, well more boring than usual. I guess it's more interesting than human history, but still. And in Elementism I bottled a tornado with a bottle made for small water ripples and that shattered everywhere. So I had to go to the Healing Center-"

She glared at Dex who was trying to keep a straight face.

"What? I'm not doing anything. I swear you have to go there at least 5 times a week."

With a slight blush she said, "Well it's only been 3 this week."

" _This week.. "_

Ignoring his comment, she continued on.

"And when I got to there, you know who else was there?"

Before he could reply, Biana came into view behind him.

"Aren't you two going to go home? Everyone's leaving," she asked.

"Well I was going to, but Sophie here decided to narrate her whole day," he said with a pointed look at Sophie.

She sighed.

"You're the one who came here in the first place, and I'm not done complaining."

"Maybe you could complain once we get to the Leapmaster," Biana suggested.

With an overly dramatic sigh, she agreed.

"Just let me get my satchel out first."

She tentatively licked the DNA strip, knowing Elwin had picked the flavor.

"Gross."

Biana nodded, "I know. Might be yeti pee or reekrod, it's disgusting either way."

The trio shuddered at the very thought.

Sophie pulled open her locker, maybe a little too forcefully as it swung and almost hit her head. And she reached in for her satchel which was smelling a little too much like Iggy burp for her liking.

Bianca scrunched up her nose as she asked, "Ew, what's that smell?"

"Um...It's my satchel. It's the smell of Iggy."

"No wonder."

Sophie used her elbow to nudge the locker door shut, but her satchel and all the books inside it tilted towards south and came tumbling out.

"Great. Just great," she grumbled as she knelt down to gather them.

"Hey, what's that?" Biana pointed to a creamy, white envelope.

"I don't know. Should I open it?"

Biana and Dex both nodded.

She shoved her books into the satchel and checked to see if was closed correctly before swinging it over her shoulder. Sophie took the envelope, flipping it over a couple times to see if it said anything.

"It's addressed to me. It says for Sophie F."

Biana rolled her eyes.

"Well no duh. It was in your stuff after all."

She tore the seal and gingerly pulled the paper out, unfolding it, and smoothing the neat creases.

They both looked over her shoulders.

"What does it say?" Dex asked.

"I haven't read it yet."

She turned her back and glanced at them.

"I'll look first to make sure there's nothing embarra-"

But she was too late. Biana had already scanned over the letter, and started chanting several humiliating words.

"Sophie has a secret admirer. Sophie has a secret admirer. Sophie has a s-"

She was interrupted by a cute(oh no she didn't not just think that, bad Sophie), blond boy who had just walked up alongside another familiar face.

"Oooooh, a secret admirer hm?" He elbowed his teal-eyed friend beside him.

"What do you think of that Wonderboy?"

"I thought only Dex called me that, and why would I think anything if that?"

The words stung but not as badly as the bruise that was starting to form from the head bashing she had done earlier.

"Lemme see that."

Keene lunged for the letter but Sophie dodged.

"Nuh uh. I'm reading it first, well except for Biana who already read it."

The aforementioned girl merely shrugged innocently.

Sophie stepped away from the cluster.

"Will you let us after?"

With a small smile tugging at her lips she replied, "maybe."

Focusing her eyes on the paper she began to read silently.

Except she didn't understand the words. Because they were runes. And for some reason, the Black Swan modified her without the ability to read Elvin runes.

Turning back to her friends she said ,"Um, I can't read this. It's in Elvin Runes."

Keefe rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Oh well...he probably wanted to be fancy? Right Foster?"

There was a murmur of agreement form the rest of the group.

"Fine then Fitz you read it." She handed it to him.

There was a muttered protest from Dex, but that was pretty normal.

"It says...oh wow, this is pretty straightforward."

"Just get on with it, " Keefe grumbled.

Biana raised an eyebrow, "Why? Any reason? Maybe jealous?"

"I-haha. Thats funny. Real funny. Like super funny. Like super duper humongously fu-"

Sophie interrupted saving him from further embarrassment, or maybe it was because of the uneasy knot of feelings.

"Ahem. 'I like you. Signed, a secret admirer.' See, I told you."

"Hahaha. I bet a ton of boys like you, Sophie. So this will be hard to narrow down."

A blush spread like wildfire across Sophie face.

"Oh no. It's fine really. There's really no need to narrow it down."

Maybe she was just seeing things or maybe it really did happen, but Keefe seemed relieved.

"Nonsense! Let's go to Havenfield. I'll hail Linh and we can chat and catch up. Oh just shush, it's Friday. There is no homework. Let's go!"

Sophie reluctantly let Biana drag her to the Leapmasters. But not before waving goodbye and securing her satchel. She did not want her stuff to spill out again.

"Havenfield!" And then they were gone.

 **A/N**

 **Hello! How did you like that? I tried to get it longer than my usual chapters but it still ended up super short. I bet you can all guess who the note is from. Shhhhh, but don't say it. Maybe I should add in a plot twist. *evil laugh* What things can I improve on? Criticism is appreciated. Until next chapter! I think this will only be 10+ chapters, because this is a simple plotline. And I had people on Wattpad vote for the ship, but don't go there and find out, it'll be more fun if you try to figure it out(it's super easy) Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, read, followed, and favorited. I hope you all enjoy is next chapter :D**

 **R/R:**

 **booksaremylife: Thank you! Sophie is pretty oblivious so she's obviously not going to figure it.**

 **Darling01: Thank you for the correction. I did go back and fix it but immediately right after I republished I found more typos -_- I'll just go back and Fitz it after this entire fanfic ion is done. The story with Tema Sophie won't be coming out in a while, since she is on vacation and I had a ton of relatives(whom I don't even remember) come visit.**

 **TheBooksAreBetterThanTheMovie: You'll just have to find out ;)**

 **Aria Ren Blair: Thank you so much! And your writing is wonderful too.**

 **BookwormInTheHouse: Thanks :) I do have Wattpad. My username on there is same as here, my updates are usually faster by an hour because I type it up on there and copy paste it back here.**

 **Waves-Of-Writing: I'm not going to say it, but that's a possibility.**

 **ForeverFreeFall: Thank you so much! And I updated a couple days after you reviewed.**

"Huh," Biana mumbled, "I always forget that other places don't have shiny gates."

"That's true. Every time I go over to Everglen, I swear I get momentarily blinded" Sophie laughed.

"Well you do get used to it. It's one of the downsides of being a Vacker."

"Hm, I suppose."

Biana quirked an eyebrow at her. "Who knows? Maybe one day you'll be a Vacker _and_ my sister in law," almost as an afterthought she added, "but married to Fitz not Alvar, like ew. That would be too weird."

Sophie almost choked, and it wasn't because of the purple Verdi feathers floating around.

"I-I thought you were bugging me about that secret admirer no less than 5 minutes ago."

"I was. But everyone knows about your, _ahem,_ crush."

Lowering her voice, Sophie asked, "Well, does _he_ know?"

With a very unladylike snort Biana said, "No. Boys are so thick-headed sometimes, know what I mean? You should totally tell him, I'm pretty sure he likes you too."

Turning away from the doorway of Havenfield, she gasped.

"Really?!"

Biana gaped at her, as she not-so gently nudged Sophie into the house-which was honestly more like a mansion. There was a plate of fluffcreams on the table, with a note saying that they were out. She took the dish of pastries, as Biana herded her towards the stairs.

"What in Exile?! Are you really so oblivious? Then again you haven't noticed Keefe, and he's been pining after you, ever since you've arrived. He is pretty cute."

Sophie struggled to form coherent words, her mouth opening and closing very much like a fish who had the complexion of a ripe tomato.

She would have lost her footing on the staircase, if she hadn't caught the banister in time. Biana had steadied the plate, and the fluffcreams didn't slip off. Thankfully.

"How do you even know this stuff? And come on, it's not like they would ever like me, " she protested.

"Puh-lease, just trust me on this," and with an air of nonchalance she said, " Ya know, there was also Dex. But you totally friend-zoned him."

Sophie chuckled nervously, "Yeah right. He's my cousin and my best friend, " with a stink eye from Biana, she quickly corrected it to, "Well, _one_ of my best friends."

"Okay, but you have to admit, I am an expert at this romantic and love stuff. After all, you're looking at a future Matchmaker."

Smiling slightly, she replied, "Ha. But when you become a Matchmaker, we're going to be centuries old."

The idea of a practically infinite lifespan still hadn't quite clicked, along with many other Elven concepts.

"I know! And that reminds me; WE'RE GETTING THE SCROLLS!"

"It's not really that big of a deal."

"THAT BIG OF A DEAL! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! This could decide who you spend the rest of your life with! AND YOU SAY IT'S NOT A BIG DEAL?!"

"I guess it's sorta exciting." Personally she thought that it was a bit terrifying too. "But I wouldn't really care if someone was on my scroll or not, I can deal with the scandal."

Biana huffed, "Of course. You're Sophie Foster. No one would blame _you._ Afterall, you saved us from the Neverseen and such. _And_ you have a bajillion abilities, so your kid would end up with an Ability anyway."

"Well, what does _that_ mean? We all defeated the Neverseen, and with great power comes responsibility. Sometimes I wish I was just normal."

"I wish I was more recognized. I'm known more as the 'pretty' Vacker child, I bet you thought that too when you first got here. Dad and Fitz are powerful Telepaths, and mom is a really talented Vanisher. And me, I can barely do a fraction of the things she can do."

"I think, no, I _know_ that you're amazing at the things you do."

"Thanks." Then she smiled, an actual genuine smile. "I know what job I want to take, but have you thought about it? I mean we have a few more years to decide, but the Elite levels start in a couple months."

"Ugh, higher levels means more studying. And, I have to study for finals. I'm still not sure yet what job I'll take. Most likely Keeper or Probe, but it would have to match Fitz's decisions. Since we're cognates."

But their trust bond could break if they were keeping things from each other. If only she could share her stupid secret about the stubborn crush she had on him.

They walked into her room, leaving footprints of smooshed flowers behind. She popped a pastry in her mouth, savoring the sweet honey flavor and the way it seemed to practically melt in her mouth.

Biana slid one off the plate Sophie had set down, when she finally finished chewing it she asked, "So what were we talking about?" as she sank down on the rumpled sheets. And leapt up with a yelp, a split second after.

"EEEEEEK! Oh no, I just sat on Iggy!"

Sophie could tell. There was definitely a spook induced fart in the air, and a lump where Biana had just sat.

"He'll be okay. See."

She scooped up the imp, who was fine(albeit a tad cranky,) and handed him to Biana, who cradled the now purring creature in her palms.

"Aw. Aren't you sweet?"

Sophie smirked, "His no-meat diet is still going absolutely horribly."

"I can tell from his suspicious smelling breath. Hey, can you get my Imparter for me?"

She reached over to hand the silver device over.

"Linh Song." **(Help me, idk how they hail each other on imparters, so please correct me.)**

As soon as the words left her mouth, Linh appeared in the screen.

Sophie breathed a sigh of relief, "Now I have someone to complain too. Okay so this morning I-"

Biana interrupted by turning the screen away.

"Hey Linh, could you leap to Havenfield? It's about-" she wiggled her eyebrows in Sophie's general direction.

"Ah. I see that we have much to discuss. Is it unrequited love? Another crush? About Keefe? Or Fitz? Or-"

"Hey! You betrayed meeeeeeeeeeee. Linhhhhh, I thought we were friends."

"Oh we are. But that's what friends do, they embarrass each other. See you soon."

 **Yay! I actually updated. Expect some plot later on. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
